


Там, где твой дом

by tuuli_veter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuuli_veter/pseuds/tuuli_veter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Что значит “мы”? - Гарри резко развернулся и уставился на опешившую Гермиону. - Что ты этим хотела сказать?<br/>- Ну… я имела в виду… вы с Малфоем, - смущенно проговорила она и порозовела. - Вы же пара… Прости, но я не думала, что это все еще ваш секрет…<br/>Гарри по-прежнему тупо смотрел на подругу, пытаясь увязать в своей голове два мира.<br/>- Но мы вовсе никакая не пара! - он усиленно искал в ее глазах хоть какую-то подсказку. - Мы с ним просто друзья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где твой дом

— Гарри, вы с Малфоем придете к нам на Валентинов день?  
— Конечно, — Гарри рассеянно улыбнулся Гермионе, не в силах перестать думать о работе. Это проклятое дело с оборотнем, которое Министерство скинуло на их Аврорат, последние несколько дней занимало все его мысли. К тому же он слишком устал и, конечно же, ему не слишком хотелось идти на какой-то там праздник, но Гермиона уже воодушевилась его согласием:  
— Это здорово, Гарри! Получится очень удачно, что в такой день соберутся все четыре пары — мы с Роном, Джинни с Дином, Флер с Биллом, ну и вы…  
Гарри недоуменно поднял взгляд, рассеянно прикидывая, с каких это пор его вечно-серьезная подруга отмечает праздники подобного рода, да еще и умудряется им радоваться, как вдруг…  
Стоп!  
— Что значит “мы”? — Гарри резко развернулся и уставился на опешившую Гермиону. — Что ты этим хотела сказать?  
— Ну… я имела в виду… вы с Малфоем, — смущенно проговорила она и порозовела. — Вы же пара… Прости, но я не думала, что это все еще ваш секрет…  
Гарри по-прежнему тупо смотрел на подругу, пытаясь увязать в своей голове два мира.  
— Но мы вовсе никакая не пара! — он усиленно искал в ее глазах хоть какую-то подсказку. — Мы с ним просто друзья.  
Теперь Гермиона покраснела еще больше. На ее лице явно читалась неловкость за неумелое вранье лучшего друга:  
— Но я… вы… вы же везде вместе… ходите вместе… Живете вместе… — она отвела взгляд.  
— Мы ЧТО? — Гарри смотрел на нее почти с ужасом.  
— Живете вдвоем… — Гермиона покраснела уже чуть не до слез.  
— Мы не живем с ним! — рявкнул Гарри, от смущения, пожалуй, громче, чем нужно. — С чего ты это вообще взяла?!  
Гермиона вздрогнула и отшатнулась:  
— Не волнуйся, Гарри. Как скажешь… — тихо пробормотала она и успокаивающе притронулась к его рукаву. — Но вы же с ним все равно придете, правда? — она кривовато улыбнулась и, так и не получив ответа от ошарашенного Поттера, поспешно аппарировала, оставив Гарри стоять в полном замешательстве и соображать, что это только что было такое.  
Ну да, после школы они с Малфоем неожиданно для себя и для всех окружающих подружились. И через какое-то время оказалось, что никто из его прежних друзей — ни Рон, ни Гермиона, ни Сириус — не способны были понимать Гарри так же хорошо, как вкрадчивый слизеринский змей. Гарри и самому иногда казалось, что Малфой ловким ужом проскользнул к нему в душу и прочно обосновался там со своими советами, пониманием, дружеской поддержкой и внимательными серыми глазами. Которые оказались вовсе не пустыми и туманными, а теплыми и заботливыми настолько, что в них хотелось смотреть бесконечно. По крайней мере Гарри хотелось. Всегда. Ну и ладно. С этим Гарри, скрепя сердце, еще готов был нехотя согласиться. Но то, что они живут вместе с Малфоем — это же просто чистый бред! 

Выпутываясь из вихря аппарации, Гарри злился на выдумщицу-Гермиону все сильней, не замечая, как ноги сами привычно его несут по направлению к мэнору. Нет, ну как она вообще могла такое сказать! Даже подумать! Полнейшая чушь! Сейчас они как обычно посмеются над этим с Люциусом у камина, потом Гарри пожалуется на странные бредни Нарциссе, а вечером еще раз обсудит это с Драко. Малфой, конечно же, будет привычно над ним издеваться, и даже призовет на свою сторону вечно хмурого профессора из подземелий, а домовик Тикси будет метаться между ними и всех уверять, что Гарри не в чем себя упрекнуть, потому что он безупречен и вообще их герой. И Гарри будет слушать их, безуспешно пытаясь сдерживать смех, а по сердцу будет растекаться знакомое тепло и уют настоящего дома.  
Из-за деревьев показались островерхие серые башни, сердце дрогнуло знакомым радостным ожиданием, и Гарри резко затормозил на полном ходу, неожиданно пугаясь своих привычных мыслей. Как же так получилось, и он и сам не заметил, что все обитатели мэнора так прочно вошли в его жизнь? 

Гарри растерянно замер на мощеной тропинке, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь сообразить. Он что… и в самом деле здесь живет? С другой стороны, чему удивляться, если мрачный особняк на Гриммо так и не стал в его представлении домом. Гарри, конечно, жил в нем неделю назад. А может быть, две… Или месяц. Или три… До того, пока не обосновался в мэноре. Гарри растерянно потер шрам. Что за черт! Ну и как так случилось, что он внезапно прижился в доме практически чужих ему людей? 

— Где мой дом? — спросил он сам себя вслух, и голос от волнения прозвучал излишне хрипло.  
Приветливый мэнор всегда окутывал его гостеприимным уютом, убаюкивал после трудной работы, нашептывал успокаивающие сказки. И Гарри здесь было тепло и надежно, как в самом настоящем, родном…  
— Где мой дом? — растерянно повторил он чуть громче.  
— Гарри Поттер что-то искал? Тикси может ему помочь? — вечно услужливый эльф материализовался прямо перед ним на тропинке.  
— Тикси, — Гарри потерянно смотрел на него, пытаясь хоть что-то сообразить. — Я просто запутался… И ты вряд ли мне сможешь помочь. Ну откуда ты можешь знать, какое место человек должен считать своим домом?  
— Домом? — протянул Тикси вслед за Гарри, смешно округляя губы и глаза на букве “о”, удивленно посмотрел на него и дрожащей лапкой ткнул в сторону мэнора. — Гарри Поттер не может найти дом? Тикси ему с радостью в этом поможет.  
— Нет, я имею в виду… — Гарри запнулся, не зная, как объяснить домовику свои метания. — Как узнать, где твой дом? Понимаешь? Свой собственный, личный. Настоящий.  
Домовик, не склонный к излишним мудрствованиям, пожал тоненькими плечами и натянул бурую наволочку чуть ниже колен:  
— Тикси плохой эльф, — пробормотал он, хватая себя руками за длинные уши. — Тикси не может понять, чего от него хочет великий Гарри Поттер, потому что Тикси слишком ничтожен для этого. Тикси не может знать, где дом у героя. Потому что у самого Тикси дом всегда там, где стоит его зубная щетка.

Зубная щетка. Гарри ошалело смотрел на домовика, внезапно открывшего ему нехитрую истину. Его собственная щетка — нагло-розового, цинично девчачьего цвета, в шутку подаренная ему когда-то Малфоем и неожиданно полюбившаяся, преспокойно стояла в стеклянном стаканчике в ванной мэнора. И Гарри постоянно пользовался ей под ехидные малфоевские смешки и комментарии. Каждое утро.  
Гарри привычно схватился за шрам. Так. Он ничего не понимает, но просто обязан узнать, что происходит. Пробормотав Тикси что-то среднее между возмущением и благодарностью, Гарри ринулся к замку. 

Малфоя он нашел в кабинете. Тот, сосредоточенный на бумагах, приветственно махнул ему рукой, не отрываясь от подсчетов.  
— Ты знаешь, что мы с тобой живем вместе? — выпалил Гарри, вплотную подходя к его столу.  
Драко, нехотя оторвался от бумаг и раздраженно вскинул глаза:  
— И что? — нетерпеливо спросил он и насмешливо добавил: — Или ты хочешь жить с кем-то другим?  
— Нет… — Гарри даже растерялся от такой постановки вопроса. — Нет… но…  
— Тогда в чем дело? — Драко рассерженно дернул бровью, наглядно демонстрируя, как Гарри некстати.  
Но Гарри еще не готов был отступиться:  
— Но мы ведь с тобой не… — он внезапно смутился и прервал свою речь на полуслове.  
Драко выразительно хмыкнул:  
— Ну, если мы с тобой и “не”, Поттер, то это точно не из-за меня. А теперь отвали и не мешай мне работать. Со счета сбил, придется опять начинать все заново, — рассерженно буркнул он, снова утыкаясь в бумаги. — Увидимся за обедом. 

Гарри кивнул, неловко пятясь, осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь, пошатываясь прошел по коридору и выбрался на крыльцо. Сердце колотилось и прыгало где-то между ключиц, а в голове плыл туман. Малфой сказал ему… Он ему сказал… Гарри пытался ухватить ускользающую мысль. Мерлин! Ну почему до него всегда все так туго доходит? Гарри прижал пылающий лоб к прохладной колонне. Он уже вообще ничего не понимает! Малфой ему сейчас что, в любви признался? Пусть в своей малфоевской своеобразной манере, но все же… Или Гарри снова по ошибке принимает желаемое за действительное?  
Он медленно спустился с крыльца, дошел до дальней аллеи и под большим кедром задрал голову вверх, успокаиваясь. Сквозь густые иголки просвечивало прозрачное небо, по которому ползли облака, а вокруг царило сонное умиротворение. Как дома.  
Гарри вздохнул. Что это вообще значит: “Как дома”? Первым его настоящим домом стал Хогвартс. А больше и не было у него никаких домов. Только холод чужих помещений и чувство, что ты везде лишний гость.  
И вот теперь у него есть мэнор. Полюбившийся всем сердцем. И... Драко. Который… Рука снова невольно метнулась к шраму. Как все запуталось. Наверное, правильнее будет отсюда уйти, чтобы никогда не возвращаться, не смущать, не мечтать... 

— Поттер.  
Гарри резко обернулся и увидел Малфоя — непривычно растерянного, хмурого, смущенного. И от того, как тот неловко теребил рукав мантии, почему-то подпрыгнуло и замерло сердце.  
— Я сказал тебе лишнего, Поттер. Прости… я не хотел. Если ты захочешь уйти, я пойму… Но если ты останешься, я обещаю, больше никогда, ни слова… — он говорил это быстро и тихо, не взвешивая как обычно каждую фразу. Казалось, что сейчас его слова текут откуда-то из самой глубины души. — Не уходи, Гарри. К тебе все привыкли, отец, мама… даже Северус… А тебе все равно некуда… Оставайся, пока не надумаешь жениться… Я ничего не буду… Я буду молчать… 

Гарри впервые видел холодного Драко таким беспомощным. Казалось, что боли в его серых глазах было столько, что она уже не вмещалась там, начиная выплескиваться наружу блестящими каплями. Гарри не мог отвести от него изучающего взгляда, а в голове калейдоскопом мелькали картинки — вот они с Малфоем хохочут в гостиной над шутками Люциуса, вот помогают домовику разгребать завалы в кладовой, вот вместе подбрасывают в подземелье профессору бомбу-вонючку, а потом так же вместе, спасаясь от его гнева, мечутся по замку, уворачиваясь от мстительных заклятий, а затем безропотно оттирают безо всякой магии котлы из-под вонючего зелья, отрабатывая наказание сурового Снейпа. Всегда вдвоем. Мерлин Великий, да они даже спят вместе! В смысле, в одной спальне. Гарри и в голову не приходило, что могло быть иначе, так он привык, что спальню нужно с кем-то делить. А вот Драко…  
Побледневший Малфой уже давно опустил глаза и теперь понуро стоял, словно ожидая приговора. Даже в суде, когда решалась его судьба, он не был таким покорным, — злобно скалился, почти по-волчьи, и осматривал зал холодными колючими глазами. Неужели эта любовь, которой Гарри так долго упорно не видел, сделала его таким беспомощным? Такой разный… Такой ранимый…  
Гарри пошевелился, и в серых глазах напротив взметнулись испуганные тени.  
— Не уходи… — по-детски растерянно повторил Драко, непроизвольно потянувшись рукой вслед за ним, и Гарри не выдержал.  
— Дурак, — он рванулся к Малфою, что есть силы обхватывая руками, прижимая к себе, впечатывая, вминая прямо в душу со всеми сомнениями и страхами. — Ну какой ты дурак, Драко, — ласково зашептал он в мягкие волосы, невольно пропуская их сквозь пальцы и наслаждаясь новыми непривычными ощущениями. — Ну куда я уйду от тебя? Как я смогу? — и улыбнулся, неожиданно вспомнив: — Здесь же моя зубная щетка. Розовая, между прочим.  
Драко как-то злобно и коротко всхлипнул ему в шею и отчаянно обхватил руками в ответ, в свою очередь, вцепляясь что есть силы:  
— Тогда я подарю тебе еще одну. Сиреневую. В цветочек. Чтобы уже наверняка.  
Гарри вздохнул и потерся об него щекой, неспешно привыкая к новым ощущениям, вдыхая малфоевский легкий запах ветра и моря. Как же давно хотелось, чтобы можно было вот так — еще ближе его, еще больше. Только он все не мог догадаться. 

— Ну почему не сказал? — негромко спросил Гарри, с наслаждением ведя губами по светлому виску. — Будто не знал, что до меня не сразу доходит.  
Драко фыркнул коротко и сердито и с досадой ответил:  
— Поттер, мы даже иногда спали с тобой в одной постели. Куда уже больше-то, гриффиндорский кретин.  
— Спали… — недоуменно подтвердил Гарри, вспоминая, как они иногда заваливались спать в обнимку, засидевшись допоздна, как было уютно засыпать с чужой рукой на плече, и как сладко было просыпаться, чувствуя тепло чужого тела. — Прости меня. Я точно кретин, — Гарри, услышав удовлетворенное фырканье, прихватил губами светлую прядку возле самого уха, неторопливо продолжая изучать его губами всего — запах, движения, вкус. Как он мог ничего этого не видеть? Он провел рукой по тонкой сильной спине и, отчаянно стесняясь, спросил: — И сейчас тоже будем? Спать вместе? 

Драко пожал плечами, и этот беспомощный жест “не от меня зависит” снова поднял в душе мощную бурю.  
Гарри отстранился от него, заглядывая в порозовевшее, неуверенное лицо, бережно потянул на себя и почти невесомо прижался к его губам, целуя так осторожно, словно пробуя на вкус обжигающий глинтвейн.  
Драко вздрогнул, но не отодвинулся, позволяя ему все, и Гарри, закрыл глаза и прижался к его рту губами еще раз, уже увереннее, увязая все глубже в их поцелуе. Не умея толком целоваться, он просто прижимался к чужому рту, но уже и это было непривычно, нежно, возбуждающе. Особенно, когда чужие губы шевельнулись, раскрываясь, впуская в себя, подсказывая и помогая. Мягкая патока, слизанная с малфоевских губ, катилась волнами по телу, разливалась медовыми реками, закручивалась жгучей спиралью в районе паха, и с каждой секундой сладкое томление становилось уже нестерпимым.  
Когда их бедра начали с силой тереться друг о друга, а невинный поцелуй перешел в чувственные стоны, Гарри с трудом отстранился, жадно вглядываясь в затуманенные глаза.  
— Я тебя люблю? — зачем-то глупо спросил он, и Драко, не выдержав, засмеялся, уткнувшись ему в плечо:  
— Поттер, ты у меня это спрашиваешь?  
Гарри бережно приподнял его лицо и поцеловал в щеку, пытаясь поймать малфоевскую улыбку губами.  
— И мы с тобой скоро поженимся, Малфой, — выдохнул он, на этот раз не спрашивая, а утверждая. И уже не сомневаясь ни в чем, зачем-то добавил: — В марте.  
Он чувствовал губами, что Драко не перестает улыбаться и невольно улыбался вслед за ним сам, будто заражаясь его весельем.  
— А вот в этот раз ты мог бы меня и спросить, гриффиндорский придурок. Может быть, я возражаю.  
Гарри рассеянно слушал его, а сам скользил губами по гладким щекам и скулам, не в силах перестать целовать. Как он жил без этого еще час назад? Как он вообще жил без этого?  
— Ты… возражаешь? — невнятно пробормотал он, но не отстранился, а притиснулся к Малфою еще ближе, и губами почувствовал, что Драко улыбается еще шире.  
— А что в этом хорошего, Поттер? Дожди, ветра, грязь... Впрочем, так и быть, март мне вполне подходит, — он запустил руку Гарри в волосы и тихо прошептал: — Думал, ты уже никогда не догадаешься, идиот.  
— Гермиона сказала… — покаялся Гарри. — Я бы и не догадался…  
— Пошлю ей коробку конфет, — малфоевские глаза сияли, а губы все еще продолжали неуверенно улыбаться. Растрепанный. Непривычно счастливый.  
Задыхаясь от нежности, Гарри изо всех сил вжал его в себя, целуя так, что уже не замечал ничего вокруг, ласкал губами, стекал поцелуями по скуле и ниже, скользил губами по нежной коже на шее, к манящей ямке между ключицами. Хотелось исцеловать его всего — до одури, до остановки дыхания. Чтобы только это все никогда не кончалось. Драко тихо застонал под его ртом и откинул голову назад, открываясь навстречу. Доверяясь ему.  
Сердце колотилось как бешеное, и казалось, что в целом мире остались лишь они двое. А еще весеннее небо и теплый ветер.  
— Драко, — тихо прошептал Гарри, заглядывая в его глаза, мутные от наслаждения, еще крепче прижимая его к себе.  
И чуть не подпрыгнул от сиплого низкого голоса, раздавшегося из-за кустов: 

— О чем ты говоришь, Сев. Свадьба в марте это очень хлопотно… Нам придется править погоду…  
— Я говорю, что природную магию никто не отменял, Люц. Не маленький, справишься.  
— Вот ты этим и займешься. Что ты хмуришься? Сам предложил. Оторвешься на денек от своих зелий. А ты что об этом думаешь, Нарси?  
— Вы оба могли бы ругаться потише! Смотрите, детей напугали!  
— Ерунда, им сейчас не до нас. Гиппогриф пройдет, и того не заметят. Подвинься, Сев, дай я на них посмотрю.  
— Ты куда громче гиппогрифа, Люц. И наглей. Скажи ему, Нарси.  
— Сами разбирайтесь, мне некогда. Свадьба за месяц? Это же надо такое придумать! Столько нужно успеть. Я пойду и начну прямо сейчас, дорогой! Северус, пойдем со мной, ты мне поможешь!  
— Нарцисса, я прошу, хотя бы ты не трогай меня с вашими матримониальными глупостями.  
— Как ты можешь так говорить про свадьбу, Северус?!

Драко тяжело дышал, пытался взять себя в руки, и возмущенно смотрел на колыхающиеся кусты.  
— Эй вы там! Откуда вы все здесь взялись? Как вы узнали?  
— Тикси доложил, разумеется, — раздался из-за живой изгороди ворчливый голос Люциуса. — От вас самих разве что-то добьешься? Что мы должны были делать? И вообще, нужно срочно сообщить во все газеты. Что такое, Нарцисса?  
— Подожди, Люци, вначале я собиралась отдать наш подарок Гарри.  
— Нарси, дорогая, как будто ты не успеешь этого сделать потом.  
— Мне нужно сейчас. Подержи, дорогой.  
За кустами послышалась сосредоточенная возня.  
— Ты… не сердишься? — Драко быстро взглянул на хохочущего Гарри, который так и не выпустил из рук его талию, и неуверенно улыбнулся. Казалось, он так до конца и не мог поверить в происходящее.  
Гарри притянул его поближе к себе и прошептал:  
— Вообще-то я давно к ним привык. Но мне бы хотелось знать, в этом доме есть место, где мы с тобой сможем побыть совершенно одни? Чтобы поговорить без посторонних ушей, — не выдержав, Гарри снова поцеловал его в краешек рта, потом еще и еще, не в силах остановиться, и смущенно добавил, ведя губами по его виску: — И не только поговорить. Есть такое?  
Пока Драко собирался с ответом, кусты еще раз колыхнулись:  
— Ну разумеется есть, — поддакнул из-за зеленой изгороди сипловатый голос будущего тестя, — К тому же, никто и не думает вас подслушивать.  
— Поверьте, Люциус, я это очень ценю, — Гарри, откровенно любуясь раскрасневшимся смеющимся Драко, изо всех сил старался сохранять серьезность. 

Кусты прошуршали еще раз, и на тропинку выбрался Тикси, застенчиво пряча что-то за своей спиной.  
— Тикси должен передать это Гарри Поттеру, — торжественно объявил он, подходя к ним поближе. Его голос дрожал от еле сдерживаемых эмоций.  
— Почему именно мне? — Гарри удивленно смотрел на домового эльфа.  
— Потому что Гарри Поттер должен понять… Он должен узнать… — Тикси замялся, не находя нужных слов, и решительно выкинул руку вперед. 

В его сухонькой лапке был зажат очень странный букет — четыре зубных щетки торчали щетиной вверх: стильная стальная, вторая — мягкая с синей прозрачной ручкой, еще одна — строгая безо всяких изысков и, наконец, выточенная из какого-то дерева палочка с пушистым концом, на манер древнеегипетских щеток.  
— Гарри Поттер должен поставить их туда, куда нужно, — проговорил эльф, застенчиво улыбаясь.  
Растерянный Гарри протянул руку и, волнуясь, забрал странный набор из лапки домовика, второй рукой крепко удерживая за руку Малфоя, и чувствуя, как его заполняет воздушная радость.  
— Это самый лучший подарок в моей жизни, Тикси, — растроганно вымолвил он, разглядывая необычный букет.  
— Ты позволишь? — Драко ловко выхватил щетки у него из руки и, левитировав их в сторону дома, небрежно пояснил: — Пусть они стоят там, где их место.  
— Где твой дом, — подтвердил сиплый голос из-за ограды, и Гарри счастливо выдохнул, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Драко.  
— Где мой дом… — шепотом согласился он с невидимым тестем и вскинул голову вверх, разглядывая почти весеннее небо.


End file.
